Cursed
by 00Zero
Summary: (Edited Version) The cruelest curse is that you can be with your lover, but not as a lover. Sesshomaru has two choice, stay a dog and Rin live, return to his human form and Rin die. Ether choice, he could not be with her the way he wanted it to be. How would it end, find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**A/N:** Thank to **The life of a girl**, my Beta, who has the magic touch and make the story a lot better. Please read and review and let me know if you like it. Thanks for the read.

* * *

The curse began when she was seventeen and so she stays seventeen.

Beside her is an arrogant but handsome white dog with golden eyes. Always beside her. Through peace, through war, through happiness, though sadness, they have always been together, protecting each other. More than once, she used her fragile body as a shield, held him protectively in her small arms while bullets flew their way. It should be the other way around, but there noting the dog can do and he hates it.

It has been five hundred years, the world has changed, yet she is still seventeen, forever beautiful. Her smile is still bright and she is still holding him tightly close to her heart.

They share the same bed, yet not the way he wants it to be. He can touch her but is never satisfied by the limitations. He wants to do everything a man would with a woman.

The curse is too cruel… he could never claim her even though she is his.

Any time he wished to, he could have everything back; wealth, powers, his true form, yet a dog he stays. He does it for her. Because that's the price he has to pay.

At seventeen she was poisoned. The demoness who poisoned her, the only one who could save her, had given an offer. Rin, his beautiful Rin, would live; share his life even, but in return he had to stay a dog but at if at moment he changed his mind and return to his true form, her life would vanish. He, the high and mighty, arrogant, proud, and powerful demon, Sesshomaru, had readily accepted the term.

His eyes are always following her lovely curves as she lies asleep beside him. He never regrets his choice.

At times she would ask him to return to his true form, but he never did. His place was beside her and hers next to him and it had been so for five centuries. Not in the way he wished it to be of course, but it is longer than her human life could ever last and for that he is grateful.

In her sleep, she snuggles closer to him and he smiles in his dog way and leans down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispers in her dream.

He cannot tell her he loves her too, for he has no voice. But he doesn't have to.

.

Because she always knows.

* * *

.

_._

_A demoness she is, Asami, beautiful, smart, powerful… everything a man could ever want. Never in her life had she fallen in love, yet with just one glance at him, the glorious Lord Sesshomaru, her heart was stolen._

_She wanted him._

_For years she tried to earn his heart, but what returned was only maliciousness and coldness._

_She had come to terms with the fact that his cold heart could never love, yet soon enough, his heart had been so easily melted by a mortal girl. Asami loathed the girl enough to try to kill her. Wanting to punish him, she offered the price he would never be willing to pay, or so she thought, and let him watch that mortal die._

_She had never expected him to take up the offer without hesitation, to stay a dog._

_Asami was angry at how much he willing to sacrifice was for a mere human girl, but she granted the wish-the curse._

_And so Asami waited and watched to see how long he, the proud demon, could last as a dog. She was sure that the human girl would leave him once he was powerless. The human was only following him because of his power and protection, she assumed._

_Yet the human girl treated him with love and respect, while the proud demon equally retuned the affections. In danger they would put the other before themselves and she watched him suffered over his powerlessness as she was hurt, and watched her suffered seeing him suffer._

_A few years and she will change her mind, the demoness thought. Yet more than three centuries passed and they remained faithful. In their fourth century, Asami decided to lift the curse._

_Asami knew a way to lift it that would keep the human alive, but not without a cost of course. The demoness was bedridden for mouths, but she did not regret it._

_Why did she not tell them about the curse being lift? Well, she had made a bet with herself. She had met him when she was 512 years old, so she set the date for him to return to his human form on that time. If he still stayed a dog for longer than that, then he would gain more than he had lost._

_It was a test. Asami wanted to see how long it would last, even though she already knew he would keep his form, forever if he had to._

_She smiled… she really had fallen hard for him. The girl had grown on her…_

_Curse them._


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Special thanks to Emberstar-phoenix lover,for the edited. Good night.  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews. curse was meant to be a one shot and I marked it as complete with the knowledge that someday he would return to his human form. however, since most of the reviews are asking for the continuation, so here it is. Enjoys. Oh, and reviews please.**

* * *

Standing in front of a grave stone, holding a ten-year-old quarter-human boy's hand, a tall man stood. His grandson, whose appearance to the humans' eyes is a total normal human boy, was a demons' in his eyes. The boy resembled closely to him; the half blue moon on the forehead, the strips purple marks on each cheeks as well as on his body. His grandson resembles him even more than most of his sons. But all of his children and grandchildren have one thing in comment, Rin's beautiful and kind eyes.

He would have hated those eyes that hold no powers, but innocent and kindness, but every time he looks into them, the only feelings he get is pride. The pride that they are bearing a part of him and hers and will always be the symbol of them united. Also, they may look innocent, but that doesn't mean they weren't intelligent.

In front of the grave stone, a small voice of a young girl from the far-distance memory echoed in his mind,

"Will you remember me when I die?" That question was sadly asked nearly six-hundred years ago, yet he never forgot it once. Every time he's in front of a grave, the phase would replay itself in his mind.

How could he forget her?! He couldn't, even if he tries. And if he ever did forget her, then what would be left of him. She is his life.

The memories with her is his precious treasure. His and hers.

He could remember every memory she has shared with him. When they first met, he was laying injured under a tree. The curiosity on her pretty face peaking at him from behind the green brushes, the messy little girl in the pink kimono with tiny flowers patterns. The coldness of the water pouring over his head when she was trying, in her own way, to heal his injures; the human food she offered him that he cast away in disgust.

The untamed hair and the missing tooth when she smiled at him for the first time after he asked how she had gotten her bruises.

The moment her eyes met his after he revived her from the death, the sound of her small footsteps following him, dancing after him when he was still chasing after power. The moment when he followed her to hell, realizing she was the most important thing in his life.

The quick years she sprung up, growing too fast for his liking. The moment the demoness poisoned her. When her life was in between life and death. When the curse was offered for him to stay a dog in order to save Rin. The woman he could say with his whole, cold, demon heart that he loved.

The five-hundred and twelve years he was by her side as a dog. Another sixty years after the curse have been lift until today.

He could ever forget her?

Never!

Ever!

Those five hundred years as a dog weren't easy, but he was happy. The proud demon lord, who was forever seeking for power, was content to just be by his human girl's side. He did not crave for battle, nor did he search for glories, yet he was happy.

The only regret was that he wasn't strong enough to protect her. The pathetic dog form that Rin was capable of making him forget how useless he was until they were surrounded by dangers.

The way he watched the human males drag her tender body as their minds ran with their unforgivable dirty thoughts. It was war time. He watched her struggle, fighting with all her might to be free.

If only he had his own body, how much he wished he could have turned back to his true form so he could protect her.

But he wouldn't dare transform because it would mean the end of her life which would defeat the purpose. He was staying a dog for her.

He fought the five men with everything he got. He tore their throats, legs, arms, anywhere that he could make sure they would be hurt enough to leave Rin alone.

It wasn't the first battle and sadly wasn't the last. Even though the bastards never got any farther than dragging her body and tearing her clothes off, but it was enough for him to hate himself.

They should have never been able to lay their dirty hands on her, not even on her hairs, left alone seeing her bare skin.

After each fights, the men would be lying, bleeding, but Sesshomaru wasn't much different. Often he collapsed, bloody, blood streaming from deep wounds.

Rin would rush to his side, picking his half-dead useless body up, holding him in her trembling, slim arms, whispering while warm tears dripping to his fur, "I'm sorry. Please return to your true form."

She could not bear seeing him hurt, being cursed to stay a dog to keep Rin alive was enough. But how could she ask such thing when it was equally as asking, "Cut your heart out and destroy your soul." Simply put, she was asking him to die.

He is no more without her.

He often licked the bruises on her skin, apologizing that he could not protect her as well as he should, but all she ever said was, "Thank you,". Never once had she complained about him.

The years slowly passed, there were happy times and sad ones, but she never once left his side. Even as a dog. Even as a pathetic, useless being that could do nothing but follow her. Even when he had no wealth, no land, no power, she chose to remain with him.

For him.

She was the reason why the powerless dog form was bearable. The reason why he refused to return to his true body. Because even as a dog, she loved him with her whole heart. She loved him with everything and all that love could be.

And then came that day. He woke up one morning finding himself in his humanoid form.

No!

Did he lose control and transform himself back in his sleep?

No!

How could it be possible when he had stayed as a dog for centuries and had never lost control before? How could he be a human form now?

No! No, no, no, no!

He quickly searched around the empty bed that was shared with Rin. She was nowhere to be seen.

No!

He needed to return to being a dog. As long as he could have her back he was willing to be a rat or something even worst.

How could he live on when he had killed her?

The only woman he had loved so much to be able to throw away everything including his big ego and stupid pride?

The warm empty room felt freezing. His body felt like it had been tearing into millions of pieces.

How could he live without her?

But then miracle happened. He could not believe his ears.

In seconds, literally seconds, he followed her angelic melodic voice down the kitchen. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of her. She stood there cooking breakfast like always.

She wore a pair of shorts and a simple long black T-shirt.

He was frozen in time. Holding his breath and refusing to blink as if she would disappear if he did.

She was alive!

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed with surprised and happiness when she spotted him. She dropped everything and dashed toward him, jumping like a monkey to a tree branch.

He caught her by reflex, her smooth, long legs wrapped around his firm waist, while his other arm came in between her flesh and his spiky armor.

She could get injured!

Even at his frustrated stage of mind, he couldn't help but noticed how soft and warm her body was, wrapping around his.

"I'm so happy you decided to take your human form." she was excited.

How could she be excited when his heart was about to break?! How could she not worry about her own life now that he was in his human form? She would di-(he could not bear to finish the word die) disappear if he were ever transformed back into a humanoid form.

He did not want to lose her.

He would not lose her!

"I did not choose to change back, Rin. I don't know what happen but I need to stay a dog. I have to transform back." he was panicking for the first time in his life. The first time his worried emotion was written on his face without hidden.

"No," Rin brought her hands to cup his face, "Five hundred years is enough." She gave him a soft smile. "You should live your life now."

"How could I have a life without you? Without you, there is no life. I need to turn back. I CAN'T and I WON'T lose you!" his long, silver hairs slid through her fingers as she gently running her fingers through them. He ignored the comfortable fuzzy feelings her touches did to him. A sad smile sat on her lips.

"Thank you." she whispered, her dreaming, sad eyes spoke of millions of gratitude for what he did and how much he was willing to sacrifice for her. "But you cannot turn back into a dog can you?" His eyes answered it all. She only smiled. A sad smile. "Then there's nothing you can do about it. And most important of all," She looked deep into his eyes. His soul, "I am still here." She comforted him.

That was true but he was so terrified that she would suddenly became nothing but dust. How could he bear for such thing to happen?

Just then she did something he'd never thought she would. She leaned to kiss him on his lips.

"Rin," he whispered, worry in his voice. He still needed to figure out how to return to be a dog, to make sure that the beautiful woman in his strong arms would be safe.

She pulled away a little to look at his face before saying, "Will you shut up? You talk too much for someone so quiet." She then leaned and took his lips once more.

He was about protest, but she cut him to it, "I have waited five hundred years for this. There's' no way I will let you go. And I also know how much you want me too," she said with confidence.

His mouth was opened ajar a few centimeters, the emotion that had never occupied his handsome face before.

"Oh don't deny it. The way you looked at me, even in your dog form, I know you have the hots for me. So let me have my way will you?" she teased.

"It won't hurt, I promise. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. Don't be nervous okay?" she whispered as she started nipping at his neck. This made the demon lord's head soar in the clouds.

He couldn't help, but chuckle. Since when did their roles reverse? She wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to? As if anyone in the world could force him to do anything. And why was she using such manly phase, it won't hurt, don't be nervous?

"Since when did you become so bold, Rin?" he teased, his voice becoming lighter.

"Since the moment I saw you standing in front of me with your irresistible sexiness. You are the thing I want most in the world right now. Always was, always have been and always will. There's no way I'm going to be a virgin forever." She smirked. Such a sexy smirk, he thought.

She was indeed bold. But she wasn't a seventeen year old girl. She was an over five -hundred-years-old woman.

"Come on. Will you stop worrying for a second? This is the first thing I wanted to do with you when you're back in a human form. The one thing I would like to do if it were the last thing I could do," her playful voice had suddenly become serious. Her adorable eyes pleading. "I want to have my moments with you. Even if I am no more, there would be no regret."

He understood her meaning. She could die any moment now that they did not know what would happen next. He held her tighter in his arms.

"I will stop if you tell me to," she was nipping his neck, making his body fully awake to all senses. Her hot breath sent shills of excitement through his spine.

How could he refuse her when this was like a dream come true? How many times had he dreamt of this moment? Holding her in his arms while whispering each other's names. How long had he had waited.

"Don't stop." he whispered as his face buried into her silky, midnight hairs; inhaling the scent that made his head spin with joy and happiness.

If there were only one thing they could do, this too would be his choice. And one more thing, "Rin,"

"Hmm?" she was half questioned, half moaned.

"I love you."

She pulled back in a flash, eyes widen, surprise was written all over her pretty face; but it only lasted for a few seconds before a smile was replaced.

"I love you too." she then again hungrily took his lips. And this time, they did not break apart until they ran out of breath.

XXX

It was a year after the curse was lifted, did he find Asami, the deomoness who had put the curse on Rin. He had been searching for Asami the whole time because he hated not knowing. He hated sleeping in fear that Rin would not be by his side in the next morning. That was how he had lived every day, all that year. He kept one eye opened, always. The curse could take her from him any moment and he was terrified. He even dreamt about losing her countless times and it only added to his anxiety.

"Good to see you again Sesshomaru," the elegant demoness smiled, greeting him as if an old friend.

"Seems like you have short memory. Should I remind you what you have done to me? What you owe me?!" his deadly, cold voice cut in the air, his clawed hands were cracking in anticipation. But Asami did not flinch.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Sesshomaru. I owe you nothing! Yes, I did curse you, but I have lifted the curse. You should thanking me. Because if it weren't for me she would have been long dead. Would you have honestly rathered that I did not curse you in beginning?"

"It doesn't change the fact that you have disgraced me!" he would not lie, he was partly happy because of Rin's long lifespan that came with the curse. But Asami would not just walk free after causing them so much suffering.

Hell would have broken lose if it weren't for Rin stepping in and stopping the whole mess.

Her heart was too big and forgiveness was in her whole being. Asami was free.

But before they departed she told Sesshomaru, "I'm glad you stayed a dog until that day Sesshomaru. If you were transforming back into your true form even just a second earlier, she would be nothing but dust now."

XXXX

That was how it all should end and they should have nothing to do with each other anymore. However, fate has the funniest way to play in life.

Seventeen years later their first son, fifteen, had found his true love. It was love at first sight and she was no one else but Asami.

She had refused him out right, no matter how much he looked like Sesshomaru or how much he claimed he loved her. He was but an infant in her eyes.

That was the ironic. Asami had fell in love with Sesshomaru so much that her jealously almost caused her to kill Rin. But now, Sesshomaru's son was doing the chasing and was brutally rejected each and every time. (Ouch! The poor boy.)

Both Rin and Sesshomaru did not like the idea of their son loving Asami, but who were they to deny his heart when they were too an odd couple, human and demon, with great love and obstacles in their lives themselves.

Sesshomaru had learned how to love with all his being and knew he could not live without Rin. His son might as well be in the same shoes, only his love was unrequited. Then Sesshomaru did the one thing a father would do that did not suit him no matter how you look at it, he cheered his son on.

Their son spend the next twenty five years chasing after Asami, causing so much dramas, headaches and heart breaking, until he filled her whole heart with himself and forced her, over flown of love, heart to give in. She came to relate to Sesshomaru and Rin in the strangest way considering their previous relationship. The enemy who have put a curse on them was now their daughter-in-low.

And slowly, sixty years of laughter and happiness had past.

Rin and Shesshomaru have three sons, two daughters because Rin wanted a big family for him. They have many other grandchildren as well.

He could say he had lived a happy life in the past sixty years.

The happiest.

XXX

It is now late morning and it is sunny, but still is cool enough for the morning dew to linger. Sesshomaru's standing in front of a grave, holding his grandson's small clawed hand in his. A bundle of white lilies is neatly laid in front of the grave stone. His eyes focus on the name that cutting in the grave stone.

The grave that has triggers so much of his past memory.

He smiles at the happy ones.

How could he ever forget her? His Rin. His mate.

Never!

XXX

"Do know this person?" The beautiful melody of a female voice forces him to look at the young, beautiful woman who has come to stand by his side. She is smiling, waiting for answers.

"No,"

"You were staring at it so intently, I thought you might know her," she informs.

"It intrigues my past memory with you." his (normally cold) warm, loving, golden eyes melt into hers.

"Of when?" she is curious.

"Everything." He reaches a hand to touch the beautiful woman whose face is leaning into his protective, loving palm. "Of how much I love you," and the moment seems to pause, the whole world stops there.

Until a boy's voice interrupts them. "Can we go yet?"

They both look down at their grandson and both reach out and take holds of each of his small hands. They all started hiking to the top of the hill. The destination where everyone in the couples' big family are waiting with their food. The family picnic.

The end.

* * *

_So, did I fool you? There is no way I would kill Rin after all that suffering! If you are happy with the ending then review okay? Deal? ^_^ Thanks for the read._

_._

_Thanks everyone for the reviews guys! I did pm to thanks anyone I could. And thanks I**cegirljenni**, as always for pointing out the grammar mistakes. It's now fixed._

_Since are some questions, I might as well explain in case you are confused or wondering why Rin is still alive._

_First of all, the grave stone wasn't Rin's. Most grave stones usually remind him of her words. It has made so much impact on Sesshy that anytime he looked at one, he would remember her words. _

_The reason why she is still alive because when Asami lift her curse, she kept the part that Rin is sharing Sesshy's lifespan in tag. *_^ That's why Rin did not die after over a 100 years after the curse was lift. It was lift in their fourth centuries remember? In other words, she will not die until Sesshy kick the bucket!_

_Anyway, thanks for the read._


End file.
